One Last Trick
by king.of.crayons
Summary: “Tally, we should do something tonight. Something to remind us of our Ugly days. One last trick.” Set the night before Peris' sixteenth birthday.


A/N: Set the night before Peris turns Pretty. Written with help from my sister, Writting2StayHalfSane.

* * *

One Last Trick: An Uglies Prequel

by .crayons

"Tally we should do something tonight. Something to remind us of our Ugly days. One last trick."

"Oh my gosh Peris, you're being so dramatic! Like we're going to forget it all or something," Tally teased.

"I'm serious Squint. We should do this for real."

"Okay …" Tally said, a grin spreading on her face. "What'd you have in mind, Nose?"

Peris thought for a moment. "Something big…hmmm…" he thought again. "Special Circumstances!" he yelled.

"What?" Tally asked.

"Special Circumstances! You know, the rumors. Tally, come on, we should find it!"

"I don't know…this is bigger than anything Uglies even think about," she questioned.

" That's why we have to do it! C'mon. Don't tell me Tally Youngblood has become a scared-y cat." He replied.

"Alright, but only because its your birthday tomorrow," she finally answered taking off her interface ring.

* * *

Just as Tally and Peris got over 'the old bridge' and through the pleasure gardens they heard some voices. "Quick!" Peris whispered as he pulled her into the alley closest to them.

"What?" Tally questioned.

"Shhh…look," he whispered.

Tally turned her head to see two Middle Pretty guards. One had black hair and slits for eyes. The other was blonde and had big bug eyes. Their faces were so different, yet identical at the same time. Tally was about to jump out and announce herself guilty, then she quickly stopped herself, knowing that's what Pretties were like. So welcoming.

The Middle Pretties were talking about more New Pretties getting drunk and hurting others in ways Peris and Tally didn't want to think about.

"Now's our chance," Peris said. One of the Middle Pretties had spilled papers all over the ground. Tally and Peris ran and slipped into the back seat of the Night Guards' hovercar. They sunk so low to the ground that they were face to face.

Tally took her chances to question Peris while the Pretties gathered the papers, "What do you think you're doing? They're going to catch us!"

"Not if we're careful, " he replied, "Listen, this hovercar has to be going somewhere special if they're out this late."

"You know you're crazy, right? But so am I!" she said excitedly.

The Pretties got in the hovercar. Tally and Peris silenced themselves. The Pretties started the engine. They turned around, and they were on their way not noticing the two stowaways in the back.

After about twenty minutes soaring with curves and turns, they stopped. Once the talking Pretties' voices had trailed off, Tally looked up.

"The coast's clear," she said.

Tally and Peris hopped out of the hovercar. Staying low they went inside a small shed in the lot. They guessed they were near Crumbly Ville, noticing old objects surrounding them.

Peris looked out the window and said, "That hill looks promising, lets go."

After a few yards they reached the hill. They were walking up the hill. Peris was getting very excited. Tally was thinking about how this would probably be her last trick with Peris. Peris reached the top with Tally falling behind.

Tally heard a stifled shout and then Peris was sprinting far down the hill. "Peris! What's wrong?" she shouted after him.

She started to run. She knew Peris was faster than her but tried anyway. She was gaining ground. They passed some Pretties. She thought to stop and apologize but just ignored them, knowing they'd only mock her.

Peris didn't stop until they were at Tally's dorm. Tally was out of breath but Peris just had a shocked look on his face.

"What's the matter, Peris?" Tally demanded.

There was an awkward silence. Tally anxiously stared at him. He started to shake his head.

"I saw…Tally, I saw…a Special. He said reluctantly. "Her face was frightening, like she was going to attack, yet welcoming like she was going to give you a wonderful present!"

Tally, not knowing what lied ahead, hoped that she would never have an encounter with a Special again.

* * *

_This is my first fic on , so leave a review to let me know how I did. :)_


End file.
